User blog:Darkchaos2795/PPG x RRB Headcanons
As I've been working on PPGmac and my college assignments, I had some headcanon ideas related to the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys if the pairings were canon in the original series. I'm not one who demands these guys to be paired up in the shows (I'm pretty sure it would kill the point of the original series), but should they ever be paired up, I want it to be in-characters for both of them. I'd rather not have it be like in The City of Clipsville where the Girls had become complete airheads and the Boys became stoners. I want them to still fight, each have unique relationships, and still be in-characters. Basically, these are the headcanons I had in mind for these pairings that still retains their characteristics and the spirit of the show. I got few of these ideas from a few people I know, including certain members on DeviantArt, alongside several fanfictions (including Red Eyes, It's Called School and More Than Human). Most of them, though, are my own ideas based on the show itself. I'll try as best as I can to make everyone in-characters, and make it comparable to the original show. With that said, let's begin. Pre-Shipped Before I start describing their relationships, I decided to write a little backstory. Why, you may ask? Because I want to make sure that they have a reason to be attached to the Girls to begin with. When writing that, I intentionally avoided the whole "Boys become good Boys for no reason" cliche because it's incredibly forced and out of character. So when I did write the Boys' backstory, not only am I making them much more in character, not only am I continuing from where they left off from Custody Battle, but I'm also bringing a more creative idea as to how they hung out with the Girls to begin with. New Cootie Shots After the events of The Boys Are Back in Town, HIM gave the Rowdyruff Boys new cootie shots. These particular cootie shots removed their capability to grow in size when kissed, but still allows them to be immune to cooties. After the Boys were defeated by the Girls by shrinking from embarrassment, HIM didn't want the Girls to exploit the weakness of the previous cootie shots given to them. After all, he is one of the very few villains who learn from their mistakes. The Boys were so close to defeat the Girls, but the old cootie shot backfired. So he had to make another one to give the Boys a better chance of defeating the Girls. Custody Battle Just like how the episode goes, after Mojo discovered that the Rowdyruff Boys are alive and that HIM is technically their new father for reviving them, he and HIM competed to gain custody of the Boys and their trusts. However, as they bickered against one another too much and their plans to impress the Boys backfired, the Boys got tired and irritated of both Mojo and HIM. They practically told them to piss off, and they want to defeat the Powerpuff Girls themselves, since that's the only thing that mattered to them. They took off to deal with the Girls, but what happens afterwards is not what they wanted... The Fall Because of how the Boys ditched both their fathers, what comes after them when fighting the Girls is practically their downfall. They had fought the Girls several times, but every time they do, the Girls always end up winning, whether through fist-to-fist combat or by exploiting their Boyish nature. It's all because they had no one to look up to after rejecting both Mojo and HIM's custody offers. If they had accepted either of their offers, they would have a better chance of defeating the Girls as they wanted. It all hit rock-bottom in their last battle against the Girls. After a massive battle between the two trio of superpowered children, they were defeated despite how close they were to defeat the heroes of Townsville. Because of the destruction the Boys caused, the Girls didn't want to keep fighting with them but didn't want them to be able to cause destruction and crime without anyone stopping them. So, with the help of Ms. Bellum (and, to a lesser extent, the Mayor of Townsville), they forced the Boys to sign a peace treaty, which forbid them from causing more crimes and carnage in Townsville, much to their disappointment. If they ever did committed crimes again, they'll be either forcefully cryopreserved, or forced to take Antidote X to remove their powers. An Unexpected Custody After the Boys had signed the peace treaty, they were obligated to live like every little kids in Townsville, because they can't be trusted with their use of superpowers due to their high crime records. In order to learn proper manners, they were entrusted to Ms. Keane, who was already very well experience on educating young children. Since she was a renowned teacher of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, she was given the responsibility by Ms. Bellum to raise the Rowdyruff Boys in her custody and teach them on how to be civilized children. This was a massively ironic fate for the Boys, as they were previously given the choice of being under the custody of two notorious supervillains, and now they were entrusted to one of the more kindest and well-respected citizens of Townsville. Although Boomer and Butch eventually got used to the treaty and the new custody, Brick was still feeling sour about them. He felt like he failed both HIM and Mojo in spreading evil and fear across Townsville, and was unhappy to be raised by a nicer mother figure. He wanted to relive his former glory as a supervillain, but the peace treaty and the threats from breaking it keeps him from doing so. He would, however, try to go against the treaty to redeem himself as a supervillain, which ultimately will change his life in a way he would never expect to happen... The Relationships Alright, so now that I described how the Boys' backstory would go in my headcanon, it's finally time to get to the part you waited for: the PPG x RRB shit. Since the Boys were being taught by Ms. Keane to be well-behaved Boys, they also had to behave well to the Girls. Since the Girls and the Professor visits Ms. Keane once per week during the summer break (and three times a month during school year), the Boys and the Girls, for the most part, are starting to warm up for each other. Even then, the Boys, with the exception of Boomer, still hold a small but noticeable grudge on the Girls for stripping them off their supervillain identity. So now, let's look at each of the respective colours' relationships. Blossom and Brick How they hit it off They had a rather rocky start when they started their relationship. As mentioned earlier, Brick once tried to go against the peace treaty and commit a crime in order to relive his glory days. However, on his way to the Townsville Mall, where he would commit his first crime in months, he got in the middle of a battle between Blossom and Princess Morbucks. When he intruded the battlefield to try to fight both Blossom and Princess, Princess started to beat up and injure Brick as payback for refusing her proposal in Boy Toys. Knowing that what Princess was doing to Brick was uncalled for, Blossom quickly managed to defeat her and save Brick's life. When Blossom got Brick to a safer area, she got some bandages from a close pharmacy and put it on Brick's wounds. Brick, confused, asked why she saved her life despite him trying to commit another crime. Blossom replied that it's her duty to save lives, no matter who they are. In order to hide the fact that he almost committed a crime and get all three Boys in trouble, Brick lied by stated that he was simply going out sightseeing to refresh his mind before Princess picked on him. Since Ms. Keane noticed that he was saved by Blossom, she asked him if he could return her the favour, like sending her a card or something. Brick outright refused at first, but he eventually did returned the favour by giving Blossom a single flower he hastily pulled from the ground. Blossom was shocked about it, since Brick was never the kind of person who would do that. Brick, on the other hand, felt embarrassed on doing so, and would rather have his relationship hidden from his brothers, Blossom's sisters, and Ms. Keane (of course, all of them did found out about it eventually). Since then, Blossom and Brick has been hanging out, albeit in a different way than one would expect. Description Their relationships are more in-between. Blossom does hold suspicions about Brick, since he did tried to go against the treaty once. Often times, she would try certain actions towards Brick, like kissing or embarrassing him, to see if he's plotting on attacking her or something. Should Brick ever try to fight her or cause carnage in Townsville, she wouldn't think twice to stop him. However, deep down, she does like him, and appreciates some of the things he did for her, like when he held her hand when she was feeling down, or when he bought ice cream for her with his hard-earned money. She does see good in Brick, and even though she has yet to completely trust him, she does enjoy being with him. As for Brick, he still holds the mentality that the only thing that matters to him is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, even after he and his brothers signed the peace treaty. However, as time went on, he found it more and more difficult to hold on to that mentality. It isn't necessarily the peace treaty or Ms. Keane holding him back from it, but Blossom herself giving him trouble on holding on to his motivation. He was confused as to why Blossom would treat him so kindly despite all the bad things he caused. Thus, he started to develop feelings for Blossom, which is the last thing he would ask for. As his feelings for her grew and grew, his morality started to fall apart. He was struggling to cross the line between good and bad, as he didn't want to let go of his past, but didn't want to break the treaty, or worse Blossom's heart. Bubbles and Boomer How they hit it off Out of all the Rowdyruff Boys, Boomer was the quickest to adapt to the new life assigned by Ms. Bellum. Since he was the most polite of the three Boys, he was more open to letting Ms. Keane teach him manners and respect. Bubbles, who never thinks the grass is greener on the other side, is more willing to give the Boys a chance to redeem themselves after signing the peace treaty. As you can guess, because of that, the two hit it off sooner than the reds and greens. Simple acts like conversations, drawing with crayons and playing with toys were all that needed to have them start a relationship. Description Their relationship is far more pleasant than that of the reds and greens. Bubbles is much more open to Boomer than Blossom is to Brick or Buttercup is to Butch. She does find him cute in some ways (quoting her in The Boys Are Back in Town: "Ooh, ooh! I want the blond! I think he's cute!") and enjoys hanging out with him. Whether they're drawing something with crayons or chalks, playing outdoor games, or playing video games, she never thinks twice about Boomer and their relationships. Boomer, being more slower than Bubbles, finds it hard to adapt to Bubbles' quick and optimistic nature. Contrary to Bubbles, Boomer is more shy when he hangs out with her, and doesn't know how to properly react to what she says or does. Despite this, he does share the same feeling for her as she does for him, albeit he has a bit more trouble expressing it due to his slower and dimwit nature. Buttercup and Butch How they hit it off The relationship between Buttercup and Butch is a bit more one-sided, but they both have feelings for one another, despite how different they each express it. Initially, Butch would often throw pebbles at her or make faces when she's not looking simply because he had a grudge on her. However, when seeing her reactions to them, which ranges from anger to annoyance, he found her cute with these emotions. So he now had a different reason to annoy her. As for Buttercup, she is often repulsed by Butch's unorthodox approaches to her, but is often seen blushing when she's next to him. This causes Blossom and Bubbles to tease her for being in love with Butch. Although Buttercup hides her feelings towards him with her Toughest Fighter mentality, she nonetheless has feelings towards him. Description Buttercup has her own "tsundere-ish" feelings towards Butch. Should Butch ever try to annoy her, she wouldn't hesitate to throw a punch at him. Alongside that, she either scolds at him or angrily and quietly tells him to shut up when he rubs it in that she does have feelings towards him, with the latter being when she's too distracted by her affections to him. As she often describes boys as "gross" and "unintelligent", she often points at Butch as her main argument. Despite all this, she did show to be in love with him, but is much more hesitant on acknowledging it, unlike Blossom and Bubbles. If she did have to confess her feelings, she would say something more repulsive to retain her tough mentality ("Y-You're not that much of an idiot"). Butch, on the other hand, definitely has his own bizarre ways to show his feelings towards Buttercup. Often, he would get her reaction and attention by throwing rocks at her, making faces when she's not looking, or stealing Blankie to have her chase after him. Alongside that, he would sometimes take what she says literally as a means to get closer to her. He also rubs it on Buttercup that she does, in fact, have feelings towards him, but she just refuses to acknowledge it. He knows she'll acknowledge her feelings eventually; it's only a matter of time before she stops punching him for annoying her. Conclusion Boy, that's a lot of details... And I got it all done pretty late at night. Oh well. This was a lot more details than I intended to write, but since I wanted to stick as faithfully to the source material as possible, it took me longer to finish it. There will be a bit more PPG Headcanons surrounding other characters, one which would involve both the Girls and the Boys, alongside Mojo Jojo and HIM. As for now, critiques and constructive criticisms are definitely appreciated here. I need to know whether I got all the details right or not in regards to how the characters would work in canon. Category:Blog posts Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Headcanons